There are known tiltable-cradle bale-carrying trailers which are made self-loading by complicated linkage systems operable by alternate backing and pulling thrusts by a tractor (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,682 and 4,062,454). But no tiltable-cradle bale-carrier is known in which a sturdy triangular trailer chassis has a longitudinally limitedly movable tow bar and a cable operatively connecting the bar's forward end to a tiltable-cradle, to provide a very simple, sturdy, inexpensive and easily maintained bale-carrier, the provision of which bale-carrier is the principal object of this invention.